Being Thankful
by SnowWhiteandDopey
Summary: Season 4, Episode 7: After a wonderful Thanksgiving with the family, Jaime is sent by Russ on a mission.


Steve and Jaime drove to National Airport in a light snow. They were on their way to pick up Helen and Jim who were going to stay a week in Washington. Steve's parents were to stay three days each with Steve and Jaime. She was excited but nervous about her and Oscar hosting their first family holiday dinner.

"What do you have planned for Mom and Dad?" Jaime lightly asked Steve.

With a smirk, Steve replied, "I plan on keeping them so busy that Mom doesn't have time to 'Mother Hen'."

Jaime laughed and rolled her eyes, "That'll never happen!"

By the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, Jaime was practically coming out of her skin. There were so many things that needed doing before her parents arrived to stay. "I'm never going to be ready in time. Tomorrow I have to do some shopping, make pies, and, and, oh, I've forgotten something…" Jaime's voice continued to get shrill as she spoke.

"Jaime, JAIME! Calm down." Oscar led her by the hands to the living room to sit her down. "Everything will be wonderful." When she started to open her mouth to protest, he raised his hand to stop her. "Take a deep breath. Now let it out. Good. This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it is our first dinner party. Helen does such a wonderful job – she makes it look easy. I had no idea the work involved." Jaime's sense of overwhelm had lessened for a moment but she could feel the panic returning.

"It's my party too. Tell you what – I'll leave work early tomorrow. What can I do to help?"

"Oh Oscar, that would be wonderful. I'll make you a list." With that she ran off into the kitchen. Although he was sincere about his offer to help, having a list was somehow… ominous as it meant _gulp_ grocery shopping.

With a confident appearance, he took the list and smiled as he went over to put it in his briefcase. As he was remembering accounts from other men, usually husbands, who had been given grocery lists only to end up having an argument because of a missed item, in his briefcase he saw the box that had been picked up the day before. The original plan was to take it on the cruise but as it was ready early, maybe Thanksgiving was meant to be the time. As he watched Jaime whizzing around the house, he wondered if it would add to her stress or lessen it. He didn't want to do it in front of Helen and Jim and certainly not in front of Steve. Oscar decided to keep his options open.

At the grocery store Oscar couldn't fail to notice other aimless men consulting lists and looking either resentful or terrified. When he got home with the groceries, Jaime made a beeline to inspect his purchases. Oscar found himself holding his breath. His mind went back to academy days when he hoped to pass inspection so he could go on leave with friends. Jaime's only negative reaction was a raised eyebrow at one item that she quickly put away in the pantry. With a kiss and a "Thank you for getting everything," she was off.

Thanksgiving dinner went off without a hitch. Jaime had been slightly unnerved when Helen dove into the kitchen upon arriving at the house but it seemed that Helen just missed Jaime. The two women were very close when Jaime lived on the ranch.

"Did I tell you that I ran into Susan last weekend? She's as big as a house. She wanted me to tell you that she's having a shower next Saturday."

"I knew Susan was due soon. I'm not sure I can make it to the shower but I'll send something. Maybe we could go shopping this weekend. You know, I don't miss teaching that much but I do miss all the people."

Later that night Jaime was greatly relieved and finally relaxed. She and Oscar were talking as they got ready for bed.

"So, what are you ladies up to tomorrow?" Oscar asked as he started to brush his teeth.

As she pulled the covers up to her chin, she replied, "We're going shopping for baby clothes." What followed was the sound of a glass dropping and a wild eyed Oscar Goldman blasting out of the bathroom dripping toothpaste. Jaime looked at him for a second and said "What?" then it hit her and she giggled. "My friend Susan from school is having her baby shower next weekend."

With what Jaime read as a mixture of relief, disappointment and embarrassment, Oscar simply ducked back into the bathroom.

Oscar came out of the bathroom, "I…uh…I'll be right back." Then he raced out of the bedroom. _Boy, is he shook up!_ Jaime thought to herself. She could hear him open his briefcase but before she could mentally chastise him for working, she heard him quickly close it and run up the stairs. He was out of breath but walked slowly into the room trying to give the appearance of nonchalance. Jaime seemed to think his behavior was completely bizarre especially the fact that he was on his knees next to her side of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You put on a wonderful dinner today. I know you were nervous about it but everything went perfect. You never cease to amaze me. I love you so much. I truly have so much to be thankful for. You've brought me so much…joy and happiness. I…Jaime…will you marry me?" Although he knew she'd say yes, he held his breath until he heard it.

Jaime started out being bemused then she went to confused then overcome by love. It took a few seconds to review what he'd said as she was caught completely by surprise. With a face breaking smile, "YES, oh yes", then she threw her arms around his neck to hug him. After a long kiss, Oscar sat on the bed.

"I hope you like it." He put the ring on her finger. It had a diamond with two emeralds on either side.

Breakfast the next day was a time for much celebrating and congratulating. Helen encouraged Steve to come over on his way out of town. She studied him carefully as Jaime and Oscar almost shyly told him of their engagement. Helen saw a second of disappointment followed by enthusiastic congratulations to them. She hoped to have a few minutes alone with him before she and Jim left Washington but that would have to wait at least a few days. After Steve left, Jaime and Helen went shopping while Oscar took Jim to see a ranch in Maryland. It was difficult to shop as Jaime was on cloud nine.

After looking at the baby clothes Jaime and Helen bought, Oscar suggested, "Listen, I've got an idea. I'm going to be at that conference next week so why don't you go back with Helen and Jim. That will give you a chance to visit everyone and go to Susan's shower. After the conference, I'll join you for a few days."

"We just got engaged – now you're trying to get rid of me?" Jaime teased him. "Really, you don't mind? It would be fun to tell all the girls in person and I can start packing."

Jaime looked around the Elgin ranch trying not to remember the last time she'd been there. It was months ago when Ojai was hit by a devastating earthquake. The ranch house had since been rebuilt and the carriage house repaired. Jaime walked up the stairs of her old home. She had salvaged what she could after the quake and had put it in boxes. There were so many memories, good and bad, associated with the place. It was kind of sad to know she wouldn't have the freedom she'd had there but it was tempered by the happiness she had experienced in her new life. Jaime thought about her new life and what was in store.

Jaime was practically giddy walking into the restaurant to meet her friends. She hadn't seen them or even really spoken to any of them for months. The last time she'd seen them was when she and Oscar were keeping their relationship secret. They knew she was living in Washington but not the reasons why. There was squealing, hugs and tearful congratulations once they saw Jaime's engagement ring.

"Oh Jaime, it's so beautiful. NOW we know why you've been in Washington. He's such a great looking guy. First Steve, now Chris – you know how to pick them." Janice breathlessly gushed to Jaime. The other three spoke at the same time to agree with her. Jaime only picked up bits "…his blue eyes…", "…those dimples…", "…great butt…".

With a twinge of guilt and embarrassment Jaime said, "No, no. I'm marrying Oscar…Oscar Goldman." Jaime was slightly horrified and annoyed at the stunned looks on her friends faces.

"Oh…that's…um…that's great. I've met him…he…he seems like a nice…man." Susan offered and the others followed with "Oh yeah, nice", "That's…great." The subject was quickly changed and dropped much to Jaime's disappointment. She'd wanted to share her happiness with her friends but they just looked at her like she was crazy.

Later that day Jaime talked to Helen. "Mom, you should have seen how they looked at me. One minute they were talking a mile a minute and the next was stunned silence."

"Jaime, don't give it any thought. One, it doesn't matter what they think. Two, they don't know him like we do. They've only seen 'The Director of the OSI'. Honey, he's a wonderful man who loves you so much. Besides, they're not the best judges of marriage, are they? Isn't Susan in marriage number two and aren't Janice, Amy and Gloria all divorced?"

Jaime giggled, "Yeah, you're right. They wouldn't know a good man if he sat on them. Thanks Mom."

One thing about being in Ojai was the horses. It felt really great to ride again. She rode for miles all around the forest. When Jaime returned a strange car was in the drive. She went to the ranch house to find it was Russ which meant there was a mission. At least he had waited until after Thanksgiving.

"Hi Russ, this wouldn't happen to be a social call would it?" Jaime half-heartedly teased as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm afraid it isn't. Jaime, this is a biggie. A magnetic tape is missing. It contains nuclear launch codes. It is vital that it is found."

"Where do you think it is and who has it?" Jaime wondered where she would be asked to go.

"We suspect a Canadian scientist with ties to Poland took it. This scientist had access, the knowledge and the contacts. His name is Dr. John Williamson and he lives in Victoria. Word is that he's having a party Friday night. There have been many scientists invited including four from Poland. Any of them could be the one receiving the tape."

Jaime took all of this in then asked, "What's my cover?"

"You will be part of the catering staff as Jaime Winters, assistant chef. This will give you access to the house before, during and after the party. Your plane leaves for Victoria tonight at 7 o'clock from Los Angeles."

Dearly wishing she could talk to Oscar but knowing he was at a top secret conference in Brussels, Jaime boarded her plane. The mission didn't seem extremely dangerous but something made her long to talk to him. Was it because she missed her man or was it the mission?

Jaime walked into the Victoria Party Place hoping the day went smoothly but fearing the worst. The head chef, Eric Jefferson, was a terrible bully. He questioned Jaime about recipes and cooking techniques. She hadn't had too much time to research her role but she seemed to pass his tests. They took a small bus to what could best be described as a Victorian mansion. It would not look out of place in England. After being greeted by the butler, they were led to the kitchens. Jaime's dilemma was how to get out of the kitchen into the rest of the house.

"May I see the dining room?" Jaime asked the butler.

"Why?"

"I like to get the feel of the room so I know what to prepare. There is an art to cooking. You need to have the food complement the room." Jaime replied with all seriousness.

The butler looked at her like she was crazy then led her to the dining room. All the way Jaime kept her eyes and ear open to anything that might be useful. She heard a man talking. The voice became clearer as she walked. "I told you. Trust me – it will all work as planned. Just make sure you are here Friday night and that you have what I require."

So Russ was correct – Williamson did have the tape. Jaime bet that it was in the room that he was talking in but how to get there unnoticed. She hoped to ditch the butler but he was staying close by. She walked around the dining room looking intently at the décor but listening for any further communications. Jaime stalled as long as possible before the butler glared at her then opened the door for them to return to the kitchen.

"Thank you. That was helpful." Jaime nodded towards the man. She had no more chances that day to explore. All she did was work in the kitchens with the other chefs and the butler to come up with a menu. She did find out there would be 30 guests from various parts of the world.

Much to Jaime's disappointment, she was kept busy at the catering facility all day Thursday. As she returned to her hotel that night she had to make some decisions. She would be back at the mansion on Friday to prepare for the party but she would be kept busy and would be under surveillance. Leaving her search to the last minute might mean not getting to the tape in time. She hated breaking into someone's home, even if they were crooks, but somehow this might be the best option.

At 2 o'clock in the morning Jaime drove her rental car to half a mile from the mansion then took off on foot. There was an 8' block fence all around the grounds. She had heard dogs barking during her visit the day before so she guessed there would be dogs patrolling. It wouldn't have surprised her if they were joined by armed men. Dr. Williamson seemed to have more to protect than his roses.

Jaime easily jumped over the wall at the side of the house. There was a large tree to hide her until she was ready to make her move. She listened for sounds of detection but heard none. Towards the house she crept. Unbelievably, there was an open window. Jaime frowned – was she lucky or was there something wrong. Again she listened but a little longer this time. All was quiet which unnerved her. Her instincts told her to run away but she couldn't figure why. She needed that tape so how could she give up this golden opportunity. Taking a deep breath, Jaime crawled through the window into the dining room. Down the hall she went. She looked into a couple of rooms before finding the study. For once wishing she had a bionic eye Jaime had no choice but to turn on a flashlight.

"Looking for something?"

Jaime turned around to see the butler sitting at the desk pointing a gun at her. "I wanted to get a jump on preparations for the party tonight." She didn't think he'd buy that excuse but it was stall for time to decide a course of action.

"I really don't think so." The butler responded as three armed men, two dogs and Dr. Williamson came in the room.

"Who are you and for whom to do you work?" asked Williamson. At her silence, Williamson added, "No matter. We will find out soon enough. Take her to the cellar. I want two men with dogs to guard her. She's a special lady." He had seen her jump up onto the wall then down off of it. He couldn't figure out how she did it but he was determined to find out. After Jaime was led away, Williamson got on the phone.

"Pavel, you were correct. They are on to us. Some woman agent just tried to break into my house. No, she won't talk but I would bet she is CIA or OSI. I was going to call the police but there is something I need to find out first. Let it slip out that an American agent has been detained. I want to see what happens."

Jaime was taken downstairs to the cellar. She kept looking for an opportunity to escape while at the same time chastising herself for not listening to her instincts. She was pushed inside a small room. She could hear the two men and dogs just outside the door. Feeling foolish, Jaime sat on the chair and waited for something to happen.

Across the globe, Oscar exclaimed, "She's where?" Oscar was on his airplane returning to Washington. Although it was early in California, Oscar had tried to call Jaime but she didn't pick up. Deciding that she wouldn't be out that early, he had called home but again there was no answer. With a sinking feeling, he called Russ.

"That's not all of it. The tape isn't missing. It was miss-labeled then put in a re-sorting box. I…can't reach Jaime. She isn't responding at her hotel. I called the catering firm – she hasn't reported to work today." Russ had butterflies in his stomach as he told Oscar this.

Russ couldn't see the look of horror on Oscar's face. "They've got her. Russ, I received a communication from MI-6. There is information going around Europe that an American agent, a woman, has been detained."

"That certainly sounds like Jaime. I'll contact the Canadians. They can put Williamson's house under surveillance. We need to get to her before the party tonight. I'll keep you informed."

Oscar cursed the fact that he was so far away from her. His mind filled with regret. Oscar spent the rest of the trip staring out into the dark night remembering all the wonderful moments they had shared and praying they would share more.

The Canadian government was less than happy that there was an American agent in Canada without their knowledge or approval. Reluctantly it was agreed to send two policemen to the Williamson house to monitor the situation. Meanwhile Russ was aboard an airplane with six agents on their way to Victoria.

Jaime woke up with a sore neck from sleeping on the floor. After listening for a few minutes Jaime was disappointed to hear the two guards with dogs were still at the door. There was no way to complete the mission. She had no idea where the tape was. Even if she escaped, there wouldn't be time to look for it. The best thing would be to get away. Jaime had never failed a mission before and it hurt her pride to let go of this one.

Williamson had spent the morning on the phone. He contacted his partner Pavel Paprocki to get an update on the information they had spread. "So, she must be OSI."

"Yes, that is what I hear from our sources. There has been a great deal of activity in Washington and California. You will be receiving visitors soon. I suggest you take care of her before they arrive."

"I hope to persuade her to talk about the amazing things she did then I will have her dealt with."

There was someone new coming towards the room she was in. Jaime placed herself where she would be able to see outside when the door opened. She was ready to pounce once the door opened but there was nothing to do as the door opened with the guards a foot or so away in anticipation of her actions. Seeing that Jaime realized she had no chance of escape, Williamson walked in closely followed by the guards and their dogs.

"Well, I hope you are ready to talk. I know you are an agent for the OSI. What I don't know is how you got over the wall. Let's just say that your health depends on the answer." With that statement the guards cocked their rifles.

Jaime stared at the man for a few seconds. She was trying to keep her wits while staring down the barrel of a gun. It was a long shot but… "Maybe…maybe I need to show you…where I…climbed up the wall. There are…a few spots where anyone could do it." If she could get out of this confined space she would have a better chance of escape.

Williamson considered what she said. It was risky but he agreed. "Don't try anything." He grabbed her right arm and pulled her from the room. The guards followed a few feet behind. Once they were out in the grounds Jaime led them towards the spot where she went over the wall. What she desperately needed was a distraction.

Jaime heard a helicopter flying towards them. She hoped it would be enough. "I have to tell you – I have no idea who or what the OSI is. To be honest, I was just looking for…money. I have friends nearby waiting for me to return. I'm sure that by now they've called the police. Why don't I just show you how I got in then I'll leave. I don't think you want the police here any more than I do."

"I don't think so." Williamson replied then he saw Jaime look to the sky.

Within a second he saw what she did. Coming towards them was a helicopter. The instant Jaime saw the men look up she pushed Williamson as hard as her bionic arm could towards the guards. He fell into one guard and the dog yelped as it was stepped on. Just as the other guard was about to react, Jaime grabbed the barrel of his rifle and squeezed it shut. The dog growled, bit her right leg then let go quickly as it seemed confused by what it had sunk its teeth into wasn't flesh. Luckily Jaime's leg wasn't badly damaged because she turned from the guard to run towards the wall. With one running leap she cleared it.

As she ran towards her rental car, Jaime was stopped by a man in a suit. Before she could defend herself the man told her he was from the police. After verifying his ID, Jaime went with him to the local station. She was able to contact Russ who was racing to the Williamson home after arriving in Victoria.

"Russ, I'm alright but I didn't get…what I was looking for." She didn't want to say what she was looking for in front of all the people around her.

"Jaime, it was a setup. The item was not taken. It was miss-labeled so security would be discredited and lowered. The item could then be safely and quietly taken at another time without raising any alarms."

On the one hand Jaime was relieved that the tape was still in safe hands but on the other hand she had almost been killed for nothing. "That's just great. I was this close to being a dead scapegoat."

Before picking up Jaime, Russ had contacted Oscar to tell him she was safe. With a huge sigh, Oscar finally relaxed. The conference had been exhausting then the worry about Jaime. He had been on a plane for, well, more hours than he could remember. It would be another two hours before he reached Los Angeles then another hour after that Jaime would again be safely in his arms.

Jaime, Russ and the agents got off the plane only to find a sleeping Oscar Goldman waiting outside the gate for them. Jaime quietly knelt in front of him then took his hand. "Oscar. Oscar." Jaime gave his hand a little squeeze.

In his twilight, Oscar took a deep breath then smiled and softly whispered, "Jaime." Jaime was almost knocked over when he bolted awake and threw his arms around her. "JAIME! Oh, Jaime. Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. I'm just glad to be back." Jaime pulled back a little to look at him. "You look beat."

Oscar was unshaven and disheveled from all the traveling. "I am but if you're up to it, let's head to Ojai."

Jaime laughed, "You don't look like you can make it out of the airport and it would look funny if I carried you."

Oscar was thoughtful for a minute then answered, "I just want to relax and…Ojai is the best place for that."

"I feel the same way so let's go but don't think you'll be relaxing the entire time. We have a cruise and a wedding to plan."

"And I'm very thankful to still be able to do both."


End file.
